


The Winner Shaves it All

by Candamira, Nia_Kantorka



Series: Wank-To-Win [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, Razors, Rimming, Straight Razors, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candamira/pseuds/Candamira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/pseuds/Nia_Kantorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco still bears the scars Harry inflicted on him with <i>Sectumsempra</i>. Though, when Draco loses the wanking contest, Harry is allowed to use a blade on him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winner Shaves it All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unguarded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250957) by [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/pseuds/birdsofshore). 



> Happy birthday, dear birdsofshore! This fic was inspired by “[Unguarded](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2250957)”, which will hopefully be the first of the new era of razor!fics!  
> Special thanks to Iwao who saved us once again from violating the English language ~~or getting confused about all sorts of razors~~. All remaining mistakes are ours. The characters do not belong to us, and no copyright infringement is intended. This was a collaboration project; it was a great experience to work with another author in one doc ~~at the same time~~.

_Friday evening_

Oh, I’m proud. I won the wanking contest between Draco and myself this time. So this kink weekend’s reward will be mine. Just so you know, we do our kink weekends regularly. Every last weekend of the month is our _playtime_. We do whatever we like - and believe me - we like a lot of things when it comes to our lovemaking and exploring our sexual fantasies. 

This weekend is about fucking on weird places and surfaces and, yeah, the winner of the wanking contest gets a reward. Our kink weekends always start with the wanking contest. Sometimes it’s about who comes first, sometimes it’s about who shoots farthest or who lasts the longest. Yes, it’s a lot of fun and we both like the challenge.

I just can’t help myself and crackle delightedly. Draco looks a bit moody- but is it my fault if my firing range is extraordinary? Competition is competition and I wank to win! Oh, and I like it when he’s moody. When he’s moody he tries to make up for it. He gets rough with me, and when he talks dirty his voice turns into that posh sneer I could get off by. Do you know what my reward will be? I can shave my boyfriend from nose to toes. Can’t wait for that to happen. He hasn’t shaved today and isn’t allowed to do so until I’ll get my hands and razor on him.

~*~

I struggle to keep up my poker face. I always look forward to our monthly kink weekend. Though, to be honest, I don’t need a special weekend for that. Harry’s my kink. Stubborn Harry. Who wanks to win, as he never gets tired to tell me when his shot of semen beats mine.

Most of the time I lose the shooting contest. I can’t help it, it must be my upbringing, but I worry about the beautiful and expensive sycamore parquet on our flat, and glancing at Harry, holding on to his shaft like a firefighter to the hose is just too neat to concentrate on the right speed, the right pressure and the right angle to shoot as far as possible.

See, I love it when Harry wins. He’s so sweet, parading around like a proud lion and acting like the god of sex. But it irks me a bit that it’s so important for him to be better than me. And I get a bit moody from time to time because I wish I would distract him as much as he does me. And then I get even moodier because instead of trying to reassure me or to get me out of my state, it turns him on! So, tell me, is it a wonder I get a bit rough with him then? Or talk to him in the posh, demanding manner I used to bully around the poor house-elves of Malfoy Manor when I still was a boy who didn’t know better?

But this time it was different. I lost deliberately. The prize was the license to shave the other one from - well, not from head, but from nose to toe. I know, I told you that Harry is my only kink. I lied. Getting shaved is the most arousing thing I can imagine. Getting shaved by Harry is almost pushing me over the edge just from thinking of it.

And because I love him, I’ll be as moody, rough and posh-dirty-talkish as I can manage. _Yes, Harry love. I’m a Slytherin. I always get what I want. I wank to win._

~*~

_Sunday evening_

Here we are. The time for the highlight of my weekend has come. Finally. Though all the fucking Draco or being fucked by him on every surface has been a lot of fun, it’s only been foreplay and warming up for this. Look at him now as he stands naked in our bathroom.

My gaze slides from his blond head, over his lean and muscular body and back up again. Isn’t he the most gorgeous man you’ve ever seen? Just take a look at his silvery-grey eyes, his pointy nose, his rosy lips and the elegant line of his jaw. The latter now covered in a patch of blond stubble. Utterly delectable.

~*~

I meet his stare in the mirror above the sink where I stand and brush my teeth. _Oh Harry. I love the way you worship my body with your eyes. Wait, I’ll make this good for you._ I turn around and grab the rim of the white sink, and lean my thighs against it, spreading my legs slightly. The pose allows his gaze free access to all I want him to see.

~*~

I’m running him a warm bath. Don’t want him to get cold while I’m having my way with him.

~*~

He’s such a caring soul. Look at him. Isn’t he the sweetest of all men? Runs me a hot bath to keep me comfortable while he has his way with me. With his cut-throat razor. I appreciate the gesture, though it’s not necessary. I won’t be able to enjoy the bath. I will be lost in the sensation of cold steel on my warm skin.

~*~

My eyes follow the lines of his neck to his collarbones over his sparse-haired chest crossed by the curse scar I inflicted on him a long time ago- which I regret deeply and always will. I can see just a glimpse of hair from his armpits. Oh yes, he might think I’ve forgotten about it but, not a chance. I chuckle happily. 

And then my gaze drifts lower. Under his belly button, it begins. A trail of fine blond hair leading to his groin, curling around his long, thick cock with its rosy head. I can barely stop myself from reaching out. Nope, shaving comes first.

~*~

_Harry, Harry. My love. Don’t worry about that scar anymore. I know how much you regret what happened in that bathroom. How much you regret what you did to me with Sectumsempra, the invisible sword. I don’t regret what happened. Look, this is another bathroom, our bathroom. And I want you to use a blade on me again._

~*~

I tell my love to get into the tub. He knows the rules of kink weekend and obeys, letting his lean body glide into the water.

After watching some shaving videos on youtube, I’m feeling much better prepared than my boyfriend might imagine. So I start soaking his stubble with a hot flannel, covering his whole face except his nose. Draco hums approvingly under his hot face mask.

~*~

Did I say I wouldn’t be able to appreciate any foreplay? I was wrong. This is fantastic. But it’s not so much the hot flannel I appreciate but the fact that Harry must have secretly done some research about the art of shaving. I try to relax, but anticipation keeps me alert, every nerve fibre waits for the next touch, for the blade to start its work.

~*~

After removing the flannel I pick up the shaving cream. In anticipation of our _date_ I bought some new cream yesterday morning at Madam Pimpernelle’s Beautifying Potions. It smells like Frangipani, one of the most delicious smells you could think of. Draco’s nostrils flare avidly and I can’t suppress a smile.

I cover his two-day-old-beard with cream and pick up the sharp straight razor. I’m glad that I prefer this old Muggle way of shaving and know what I’m doing. I sharpened it on my honing stone and have the leather strop ready to do more stropping while I’ll shave Darco. Nevertheless my wand lays within reach- wouldn’t take any risks with the love of my life, would I?

~*~

Oh, he knows me well, my love. Frangipani. That heavenly scent. I inhale and enjoy, though my heartbeat speeds up and my skin awaits the first touch of the razor’s blade any second now. Shaving is like yoga. I immerse myself completely in the moment, I try to clear my mind, to think of nothing, to only feel. The way my muscles stretch, the way the cold blade sinks through the shaving cream and makes contact with my sensitive skin.

~*~

Inch by inch I scrape the mixture of hair and cream off Draco’s face. Starting at his left ear and crook of his neck I take my time. No use in being hasty. Ever so often I smear the scrapings on a towel. My right hand holds the razor, my left stretches Draco’s skin.

Draco’s head rests on a comfortable pillow, charmed to be pliable under his weight and he has closed his eyes. He trusts me and I could get off just by thinking about it. But I try to distract myself because this should go on much longer. It isn’t easy though because _this_ is hot, abso-fucking-lutely hot, and I can’t do a thing about my blood running south.

~*~

He takes his time. I close my eyes to savour the first touch of the steel. All my other senses are sharpened now. I feel his thumb, a steady, reassuring pressure where he stretches my skin. The scent of Frangipani puts pictures of tropical surroundings in my head, of a large bed sprinkled with white and pink blossoms, of water and white sand. But they are wavering, because I can’t concentrate on them. My mouth is dry, though I have to swallow.

I feel the blade gliding over my skin, gentle, but dangerous still. I feel the small pulls when it cuts the hair shafts of my stubble. There is nothing between the blade and my blood. There is only Harry’s love and his warm and sure hand I rely on.

~*~

Half an hour later I’m done with his face. I massage his soft and warm skin with his favourite aftershave. Then I reheat his bathing water and lift up his right arm. His huge grey eyes fly open. I give him the most innocent smile I can manage at this point. He laughs joyously.

~*~

It could have been a second, it could have been a century. I lost track of time; I’m aware of every moment, of every heartbeat, of my total vulnerability. Once, I didn’t care too much for my life. The blade helps to remind me how precious it is to me now. I don’t want this to end, though I know he’ll stop soon. My face is bare and I feel naked, as if Harry had scratched away layer after layer of the veil I use to hide my darkness. That’s what blades do, isn’t it? Cut away everything superfluous and reveal what lies beneath.

I marvel in the slow movements of the face massage and the fresh scent of my favourite aftershave. It changes the pictures in my mind. It makes me think of ragged black rocks, emerging from a stormy sea, of angry waves crashing against them and splashing salty spray all over me. Harry seems to be aware of my subtle shivers, he reheats the tub and I’m thankful. Then he lifts my arm and I snap out of my inner world. His innocent smile makes me laugh.

_I know you, Harry. I know you have a kink about my armpits. Why do you think I keep the hair there? I do it for you. Because I love the way you bury your nose there and tickle me with your breath. Because it arouses me that you like everything my body has to offer. Nothing to hide, nothing to be afraid of, no need to be embarrassed. If only I’d dare to lay my soul bare to you like I do with my body._

~*~

Draco’s armpits are wonderful and for one moment I regret the decision to bare him of his axillary hair. It might reduce his unique scent a bit but then I think of his baby smooth skin after I’ll have shaved him and my resistance crumples.

Instead of the straight razor I take a safety razor from here on. _Yeah, it’s not the same but I won’t risk hurting Draco on such delicate places._ And even with the shaving cream it takes some time to get the soft and fluffy hair from his armpit, but in the end I’ve won this war. It would have been a good idea to cut the hair with an electric razor first. Well, there is another one to go and - as I said - I’m prepared.

So, I take a different approach on Draco’s left armpit. I cut the hair to a sexy stubble first. Then I take one last sniff. That makes him chuckle and while he is calling me by various pet names, I wet shave his second pit as well.

~*~

Can I see you smile here? I told you. I like it when Harry tickles my armpits. There’s something endearingly playful and innocent in that. Though what we’re up to when it comes to tickling armpits is everything but innocent. To me, life is an earnest matter. I have a need for a little playfulness and for Harry it comes so naturally. I envy him his puppy-like joy of life. I like to compare him to dogs, with his habit of sniffing me and wagging his tail, if you forgive me the bad comparison. He’s my wild wolf, my teasing terrier, my lovely lab and my proud, arrogant poodle.

Obviously he likes playing with my life. An electric shaver and a full tub aren’t things that go well together in my world. But this is Harry’s prize, so I let him have his way. And as I said, I like the threat a razor's blade is to my skin and I’m not easily scared.

~*~

Now I pick up his lower legs and inspect his shins and calves. Nearly no hair here, which makes me a bit sad at first. But then I remember what is left and I rub my hands in anticipation.

I let some of the water drain from the tub and cast a steamy warming charm. Then I pick up a pillow and let Draco lift his arse into the air. Oh, what a lovely sight, his balls and dick dangling half hard in the air. Putting the pillow in the water, I barely restrain myself from burying my nose in Draco’s groin or - even better - suck his long cock into my mouth and into full hardness.

 _Later_ , I tell myself, _just a little bit more restraint_. Believe me, this is fucking hard. Even after a weekend full of shagging.

I manage. Barely, but I do.

~*~

_Well, Harry. Are you saving the best for last? Or should I say, shaving the best at last? Is this hard for you? As hard as my cock is becoming from the knowledge that you would rather suck me now than shave me?_ I know what I have to offer. I’m vain enough to have inspected myself in front of the mirror more than often. I know I have a gorgeous cock. Thick, long, of a beautiful colour. Yes, let me tell you about the colours of cocks. A dick isn’t a dick isn’t a dick. There are ugly ones out there, dark red, or even bluish, with crooked veins running up and down. But mine is a delectable sight, silky, rosy, and look, now the head is peeking out. Yeah, it’s a curious one, my one. Nothing to be shy about.

~*~

I pick up the electric razor again and bear down upon the curls of Draco’s wonderful pubic hair. _Thank Merlin_ , it will all grow again. I pick up the cut curls before they fall in the water. And then I start to rub the shaving cream on his private parts. _Oh, so much fun._ I can see his breath rising and falling more laboured and his cock getting harder by the minute.  


Then I start to shave. Slowly, carefully and very teasingly. I think Draco might die a thousand deaths, as is my painful hard-on, by the way.  


But I don’t care and shave on. Soon his groin is even more bare-naked than before and I love it. One more thing and then we are done.

~*~

There is only one thing that is more arousing than a blade near my throat. Can you guess? Yes, I think you can by now. It’s a blade near my cock. Do you want to hear about the feeling of shaving cream being applied to my private parts? It’s a sensation full of contradictions - the cream is cool on my skin and it makes me aware of every single hair that’s growing down there because it foams up around them, separates them, make them stand up to ensure better access for the razor.

The coolness of the cream does nothing to calm things down. There is Harry’s hot hand, massaging cream on my groin, fumbling my balls, and time and again that hands gets astray and wraps itself firmly around my cock.

_I’m hard, Harry. Look at me. Are you hard, too? I can’t tell, my eyes are closed. But I know, because I know you, Harry. But I don’t offer compassion. You wanted this. You won the prize, you have to pay for it._

The razor cuts its way through my pubic hair. _Careful now, Harry. Careful._ The slight pulling of the multiple blades at the roots of my hair is driving me crazy. It’s not painful, it’s just strong enough to make me think of pain. It’s a sweet torture and I’m almost dying _la petite mort_. But no, I need to hold back. The only deaths I’m experiencing are the thousand ones of my silver-blond locks. _They’re gone, I can tell from the sensation of your breath, Harry, that brushes hot over my bare, wet skin around my swelling cock._

My balls start contracting and I frown from concentrating on summoning the patience to wait for Harry to finish. He won the prize. I pay for it. I know what’s coming and the thought alone causes me to silently swear. _By Morgana’s dangling tits, Harry. You’re killing me!_

~*~

I tell Draco to turn around on all fours. Oh, you should see the look on his face. He knows what is coming and swears about Morgana’s tits or Merlin’s balls. I don’t mind. You know, this is my reward and I want to dwell on every passing minute.

~*~

I imagine him smiling mischievously at my outburst. And I think I’m right with that because he tells me to turn around on all fours, his voice hoarse as if his mouth was dry from excitement. I grit my teeth when he fondles my already worked up balls. _Oh Harry. You’ll pay for this. Next kink weekend I’ll wank to win. I’ll be moody, so moody. I’ll get rough with you. I’ll sneer. My voice will be my blade._

~*~

After fondling his balls, I use the shaving cream for the last time this day covering his bollocks and his arse crack with a sufficient amount. I pick up the razor again and shave the few hairs of his testicles. Same goes for his arse crack and with every stroke I reveal more smooth and soft skin.

~*~

How can I tell you about the sensation of getting your bottom’s cleft shaved by the one you love? To lay open what you only dare to show in the heat of passion, when your lover’s gaze is hazy from lust and want? I’m very confident concerning my cock and my sexual appeal. I know Harry’s buried his nose there and has eaten me out many times, but lifting my arse to get my cleft and rosette on display in the unforgiving light of the bathroom’s ceiling spotlight? That’s something else, believe me! 

But Harry wants to look at me. And he’s the one in command. So I obey. One more layer of the veil removed. Soon my soul will be as bare and naked and exposed to Harry’s eyes and blade as my arse is now. It’s a thought that pushes me close to the edge. _Come to me now, Harry. Take a look at me. Look at my soul, look at my darkness, and tell me that you love me still_.

~*~

Draco starts to tremble and as soon I’ve finished and showered off the last remnants of hair I can’t hold back anymore. Vanishing my t-shirt and boxers I climb into the tub. I grab Draco’s arse cheeks and bury my face in his crack and push my tongue through his ring of muscles as deep into his hole as I can manage.

He moans under the pressure and starts to thrust back into my face. Enough teasing. I summon some of Draco’s fancy massage oil and lubricate my fingers and my throbbing cock. Two fingers are following the trail of my tongue, scissoring in Draco’s channel and I know I can’t stand it any longer. I position the head of my cock at his entrance and push forward. _Oh, so hot and tight._

I pull him onto my lap and let my hands roam freely over his shaven skin. One hand is caressing his groin and cock, the other his left armpit. He moans louder than all weekend and I’m reaching the edge faster than I wanted to. But it’s too much. The friction of Draco’s heat around my cock, his moans and his encouraging words and his wonderful smooth skin.

~*~

His tongue is as curious as my cock. It wants to explore my hole, it’s not afraid of the dark. Nor is Harry. We’ve fucked all weekend. In every imaginable position and in every place we could think of. I don’t know if Harry can feel it, too. But to me, it’s different this time.

His tongue retreats, is replaced by his fingers. I’m losing it, I’m moaning and I can hear my voice echoing off the tiles. Now the fingers are gone, too, and I want him to enter me. Enough teasing, it’s time for some hard and fast shoves. My freshly shaved cleft burns and this time the slight pain is not only a thought, it’s real and it’s pushing me towards my climax. It’s rough and urgent, but underneath it flows the current of our feelings, and they are gentle and _amorevolous_. Yes, I’m using archaic words, but they seem to be the only ones that are able to capture the depth and the meaning of what goes on in my heart and in my mind.

My oversensitized nerve fibres play tricks on me. Though Harry has drained most of the water, I still feel like I’m drifting. I can’t tell where my skin ends and where the water begins. My boundaries have vanished, for once my body and my soul are one, the last veil has been lifted and I’m naked. More than naked.

~*~

White hot lights flicker before my closed eyelids, coiling down my spine into my balls and just a second later my cock spurts hot come deep into Draco’s tight hole. I can only whimper, hold onto him, my hand on his cock stroking him barely on instinct. I can feel his release starting. His arse clenches around me milking the remaining spurts out of my cock while his own cock starts spilling into my hand.

~*~

Being more than naked is good. There is no place left for the darkness to hide and it burns to ashes in the bonfire of my exploding orgasm. Maybe that’s why my semen is so hot when it shoots into Harry’s hand and I feel as if a fever has passed. There’s only the warm afterglow of a glorious fuck.

With the last milky drop of sperm the darkness has dissipated. There is nothing left other than my clean scrubbed skin and my purified soul.

Did I say Harry is my kink? I think there’s more to it. He’s my addiction and he’s my therapist. This kink weekend taught me something. Making love isn’t about giving or taking. It’s about sharing. Even the darkness.

~*~

We slump against each other and as soon as I manage a coherent thought again, a huge smile spreads over my face. I kiss Draco’s neck. _Best kink weekend ever, love._

~*~

_Thank you, Harry. You shaved my skin, you saved my soul. I’m at peace._ No need to tell him. He knows. I’m sure.

~ fin ~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] The Winner Shaves it All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686034) by [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab)




End file.
